Save me TRAD
by Crumberries
Summary: traduction/ Scarlet Ambrose arrive à Mystic Falls avec un plan en tête, se faire transformer en vampire. POurquoi est-ce si important pour elle d'être tamsformée et que deviendra son plan quand elle tombera amoureuse d'un vampire bad boy? Damon/OC Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey salut, jeune gens. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire qui commence. Mais celle-ci , je ne l'ai pas inventé vous la devez à EHunter82 qui m'a donné la permission de traduire son histoire que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que vous ne ferez autant. Pour celles ou ceux qui suivent Une nouvelle année, ça ne changera rien à la fréquence des publications ( qui est longues, je sais désolé mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux)**

**

* * *

**

**Donc voici :**

**Save me chap 1**

Scarlet Ambrose descendis du bus et regarda la ville de Mystic Falls autour d'elle. Elle serra son sac contre elle et rentra la tête dans ses épaules puis tourna dans une petite rue loin de tous dans la nuit noire. Elle marcha dans l'aller déserte qui était un raccourci pour aller à l'hôtel où elle avait prévu de séjourner. A mis chemin plus bas, elle entendit un bruit, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement. Debout devant elle se tenait trois vampires.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas notre petite Scarlet. Que fais-tu ici fillette ? » dit un des vampires qui était visiblement le leader ou du moins semblait le croire.

Scarlet soupira, « Je ne suis pas ici pour créer des problèmes. Je cherche seulement quelqu'un, je quitterai la ville dès que je l'aurais trouvé. »

« Tu as été prévenus, tu ne devais jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. » dit le vampire dominant.

« Je sais, mais je promets, je ne resterais pas ici longtemps»

Il s'avança encore d'un pas plus près d'elle, « Tu as raison à propos d'une chose. Tu ne resteras pas ici longtemps. »

Dans un mouvement bien trop rapide, il se rapprocha encore d'elle, la tenant par les bras. Son sac tomba au sol et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, il plantât ses crocs dans sa jugulaire.

« Hey, laisse-la partir » dit une voix masculine venant de l'ombre.

« Reste en dehors de ça Salvatore » dit le leader

Damon Salvatore sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança vers les vampires. Il se tint devant le sang-froid qui tenait toujours Scarlet. La jeune fille émit un faible bruit avant que sa tête ne tombe en avant elle s'était évanouie.

« J'ai dit reste en dehors de ça Salvatore. »

« Peux pas faire ca Frederick. Laisse la fille partir » dit Damon.

Frederick lui fit un sourire diabolique et lui dit « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où Damon deviendrais un doux petit agneau. »

Avant que Damon ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un groupe d'humain entra dans la petite ruelle. Frederick jeta Scarlet dans les bras de Damon.

« Ce n'est pas finit. » dit le vampire dans un souffle avant de s'en aller avec sa bande. Damon pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille évanoui, donnant à ces spectateurs une image plus rationnelle d'un jeune couple amoureux. Une fois le groupe partit, Damon la tint dans ces bras et repoussa ses longs cheveux de son visage. Il fronça ses sourcils empreint à la confusion, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le visage de l'inconnue. Il la déposa un instant pour la reprendre dans ses bras telle une mariée, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Il courut rapidement chez lui, elle ne paraissait pas avoir perdu beaucoup de sang mais il voulait s'en assurer.

...ooo…ooo…ooo…

Une fois chez lui, il la déposa doucement sur un lit. Il dégagea ses cheveux pour voir les deux trous sombres sur le côté de son cou. Il surmonta sa soif grandissante quand il vit le sang séché sur son gorge et qu'il entendit ses veines battre contre sa peau fine. D'après le son, elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, elle semblait s'être évanouie sous le coup de la peur. Damon regardais son paisible visage et il ressentit quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit pour une fille depuis plus d'un siècle. Depuis Katherine Pierce.

« Et regarde comment ça a finit », se dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il caressa d'une main légère sa joue. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, pensa-t-il. Et un fort »

...ooo…ooo…ooo…

Le matin suivant, Elena Gilbert ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison des frères Salvatore et entra.

« Stefan ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Quand elle n'eut aucune réponse elle monta discrètement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son petit-ami. Au milieu du lit, une étrange jeune fille brune était allonger et dormait. Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre, revint au rez-de chaussez et l'appela de nouveau.

« Par ici, Elena » répondit-il.

Elle suivit le son de la voix et arriva dans la bibliothèque. Stefan faisait face à son frère, Damon, qui était assis sur le canapé avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est qui la fille bizarre dans ton lit ? » demanda Elena à Stefan.

« C'est ce que j'étais entrain demander à Damon »dit-il en regardant son frère.

Damon se leva et roula des yeux, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai quoi que ce soit à faire avec une inconnue dans ton lit ? Tu devrais songer à garder ton petit copain en laisse, Elena. »

Exaspérée, Elena dit « Allé, Damon, c'est qui ? Une de ces pauvres filles que tu hypnotises ? »

Damon remplit son verre d'un alcool sombre, « Non, je ne l'ai pas hypnotisé. Frederick et les crétins de la tombe l'ont attaqué, je l'ai juste aidée. »

« Tu veux dire que tu a fait quelque chose de complètement altruiste pour une autre personne. Tu me surprends. » dit Elena.

Damon lui sourit hypocritement, « J'ai des sentiments, Elena »

« Depuis quand ? » rétorqua celle-ci.

« D'accord, ça suffit vous deux » dit Stefan en se mettant entre eux avant de regarder son frère, « Maintenant que nous savons comment tu l'as rencontré, dis nous qui elle est. »

Damon haussa les épaules, « Peux pas t'aidés. Ils l'ont attaqué, elle s'est évanouie et je l'ai aidé. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle est. »

« Je vais vérifier qu'elle aille bien, quand elle se réveillera, elle flippera surement » dit Elena en sortant de la pièce.

Damon la saisi par le bras et la retint, « Laisse, j'y vais »

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, Elena se retournât vers Stefan, « ça c'était bizarre. »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Damon se préoccupé d'une autre personne que lui. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe »dit-elle.

« C'est seulement un autre jour fou dans le Monde de Damon » dit-il alors qu'il l'enlaça.

« Tu as surement raison. » rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Scarlet se réveilla lentement et réalisa deux choses elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle n'était pas seule. Haletante de surprise, elle se redressa sur le lit quand elle vit qu'un étrange bel homme était assis au bout de celui-ci. Ses yeux bleus étaient encrés profondément dans ses yeux marron à elle. Aussi étrange que la situation paraissait, le regard immobile du jeune homme ne la dérangeait pas, il l'a tranquillisait plutôt. Elle se recoucha sur les oreillers alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt bien » répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui tendit une tasse de café, « Tu en veux ? ».

Elle se redressa et pris la tasse, buvant à petite gorgée.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Damon »

« Scarlet »dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Elle reprit une gorgée et fit non de la tête.

« Quelqu'un t'a attaqué dans une ruelle. »

« Et tu m'as sauvé ? »

« Oui… que faisais-tu seule dans cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pris un raccourcit pour rejoindre mon hôtel. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de faire ce genre de chose dans cette ville »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Que fait ici de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il, s'éloignant du sujet.

« Je voulais en apprendre plus sur mes ancêtres. Ils étaient du coin. »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Leurs nom de famille était Townsend. »

_« Pourquoi leur nom me semble-t-il si familier ? » _pensa-t-il.

Damon se leva du lit, « Eh bien, je vais laisse te reposer et nous parlerons plus tard. »

« Hey, où est mon sac ? » demanda Scartlet.

Il pointa une chaise sur la droite, « Il est là »

« Merci »

Il lui fit un sourire puis sortis de la chambre.

« Oh attend une seconde »

Il se retourna pour la regardé, « Oui ? »

« Mer ci de m'avoir sauvé Damon. »

« Pas de problème » marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Damon retourna dans la bibliothèque et chercha un livre sur les étagères.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ? Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Elena dès qu'il entra dans la salle.

Damon l'ignora et saisi un livre puis commença à le feuilleter.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Stefan en allant vers son frère.

Damon l'ignora tout autant et continua de tourner les pages du livre ne cessant murmurant « Townsend ».Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la page qu'il cherchait, il la lut rapidement et ferma le livre brutalement, « Je savais que je connaissais ce nom. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »demanda Stefan.

« Elle a dit qu'elle était pour faire des recherches sur ses ancêtres. »

« Et alors ? » dit Elena.

« Devine donc qui était ses ancêtres ? Les Townsend. »

« Townsend ? » dis Stefan confus, puis il se rappela, « Attend, Townsend comme dans… »

« Oui, comme dans l'une des premières familles fondatrices. » finit Damon à sa place.

« Cela veut dire qu'elle faisait surement partit du Conseil. » dit Stefan.

« Bingo » fit Damon.

« On ne peut pas la laisser faire des recherche sur sa famille sinon elle finiras obligatoirement par être au courant pour nous. »continua Stefan.

« Si elle ne l'est pas déjà. »observa son frère.

« Si elle savait elle aurait déjà essayé de nous tuer, pas de dormir sous notre toit. »contrat Stefan.

« De toute façon, elle doit partir d'ici. Plus longtemps elle restera, plus elle trouvera rapidement ce que nous sommes. » dit Damon.

« Où irait-elle dans ce cas ? »intervint Elena.

Damon la regarda et leva ses sourcils, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Elle ne peut pas rester avec moi, je suis sensé dire quoi après à ma tante moi ? »s'insurgea Elena.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Je sais pas moi. Ment, dit qu'elle est une amie de l'école. »

« Non Damon, elle est ton problème, pas le miens. »asséna-t-elle.

« Si elle découvre ce que nous sommes, cela risque de devenir un problème pour ton copain quand elle voudra lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. »dit Damon.

Stefan intervint et saisi les mains d'Elena dans les siennes. « Autant que je déteste avoir à l'admettre, Damon a raison. Elle ne doit rien savoir et si elle reste ici, elle pourrait se rendre compte de quelque chose. »

« Bon d'accord. Mais je le fais pour toi Stefan »dit Elena.

« Merci »lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrassé doucement.

« Maintenant que cette histoire est réglé, il faut la faire sortir d'ici et découvrir tout ce qu'on peut sur ses ancêtres avant qu'elle ne le fasse. »conclut Damon.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Dès que Damon avait quitté la pièce, Scarlet avait sauté du lit s'était précipité pour récupérer son sac. Elle prit son téléphone portable et remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs messages et appels en absence, mais elle les ignora et appela rapidement sa meilleure amie, Katie.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? Tu étais sensé m'appeler dès que arriverai en ville. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, Scar. »répondit immédiatement Katie.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. Quelque chose s'est passé. »dit Scarlet.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré » dit Scarlet en souriant.

« Déjà ? Tu as fait vite »

Scarlet rigola, « Je sais, mais n'est pas merveilleux ? Maintenant je peux mettre le plan en place.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Je continu de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Quel autre choix ai-je ? Aucun je suis au pied du mur. »

« Je sais, désolé »soupira Katie.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout iras bien. Si tout continu de se passer aussi vite, je rentrerai plus tôt que prévus à la maison. »

« D'accord mais fait attention s'il te plait. »

« Je le ferais, promis. »dit Scarlet avant de raccrocher. Elle regarda autour d'elle et murmura « _Maintenant, passons à l'étape deux »_ avec un sourire.

* * *

**Voilà. En espérant que cela vous a plus et vous aller me mettre pleins de reviews. Je les ferais suivre et les traduirais à l'auteur qui a quand le droit d'en profiter ) Non mais…lol**

**Bonne journée à tous et merci, **

**Crumb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, salut, je vous remercies pour les messages et les alerts. Je poste en coup de vent alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. L'auteur était très contente. Je rappel quand même que ceci est une trad donc cette merveilleuse fic ne m'appartient pas.**

Save me chap 2

* * *

Scarlet venait juste de remettre son telephone dans son sac, quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte. Elle se réinstalla rapidement dans son lit avant de dire:" entré".

Elena ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, Scarlet plissa légèrement les yeux quand elle la vit entrer.

La nouvelle venue lui fit un petit sourire, « Salut, je suis Elena. »

Scarlet lui rendit son sourire, « et moi Scarlet. »

Elena lui montra un pansement, « Je t'ai ramené ça pour ta... Coupure. »

« Merci » dit doucement Scarlet.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre? »

« Euh, oui je veux bien » dit Scarlet en dégageant ses cheveux sombres de son cou.

Elena s'installa derrière elle sur le lit and posa délicatement le pansement sur les deux trous noir sur sa nuque.

« Est-ce que ca fait mal? » lui demanda Elena.

« Un peu. Pas tans que ça. »

« Que c'est-il passe? » demanda Elena. Même si celle-ci savait très bien ce qu'il était arrivé, elle voulait voir ce que dirait Scarlet et de quoi elle se rappelait exactement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » mentit Scarlet. « Je suppose qu'un gars m'a attaque, et qu'il ma couper ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Heureusement que Damon était là pour te sauver, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. »

Scarlet sourit «oui je suis lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Il y une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venus te voir. Je veux te proposer de loger chez moi au lieu que dans un hôtel? » lui proposa Elena.

« C'est vraiment gentil, merci. »

« Je t'en pris, je te laisse prendre tes affaire et je t'attends en bas. » lui dit Elena en se levant du lit.

« D'accord, je descends rapidement »répondit-elle alors qu'Elena sortait de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea rapidement dans la bibliothèque et dit aux garçons, « Ok, elle reste avec moi. Je la dépose chez moi et je vais ensuite à l'école. »

« Merci Elena » dit Stefan avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Oui merci Elena » dit Damon d'un ton sarcastique.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire a son petit-amis, « on se voit en cours. »

Quelque minutes plus tard les deux frères entendirent Scarlet descendre les escaliers puis la porte se claquer derrières le passage des jeunes filles.

« Enfin »fit Damon avec un ton théâtral.

« Si tu t'inquiète que quelqu'un découvre notre secret, pourquoi t'es tu donné la peine de la ramener ici? »demanda Stefan.

Damon l'ignora, il se posait la même question depuis la nuit dernière.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et sarcastiquement, « Je me suis juste dit, que ferait Stefan? »

Stefan ricana mais ne fut pas le moins du monde convaincu. Il connaissait son frère bien mieux que celui ci le soupçonnais et il savait que Damon ne faisait rien de gentils pour quelqu'un sans raison. Le grand frère n'était peut-être pas près à l'admettre mais il savait que cette fille attirait Damon. « Peut-être qu'ils devraient sortir ensemble et voir ce qu'il se passera. »pensa-t-il.

« Tu sais, » dit Stefan en regardant son frère, « ce le serait pas une mauvais idée que quelqu'un tienne compagnie à Scarlet. Elle ne peut pas faire ses recherches si elle est occupé. »

« Eh bien bon courage petit frère » dit Damon.

« Je pensais en faite que ce serait toi qui le ferait, vu que moi j'ai cours. »

Damon roula des yeux, « Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la babysitter? »

« Au dernière nouvelle c'est toi qui l'a ramené ici, alors assume. »

« Ok, c'est bon. » murmura Damon en sortant de la pièce avec un sourire discret au lèvres

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Quelques minutes plus tard il toqua à la porte de la maison des Gilbert. Apres quelques instant, Scarlet ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Damon » dit -elle souriante.

Damon rigola légèrement à la vue du bas de pyjama rose Hello Kitty et au débardeur qu'elle portait avant de murmurer « mignon ».

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, « désolé, je n'attendais personne. J'étais sur le point d'aller faire une sieste puisque je n'avais pas de compagnie».

Damon entra dans la maison et la regarda dans les yeux, « Eh bien maintenant tu en as. »

« Je pense que je vais me changer à présent. »dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Tu n'es pas obliger, tu sais ça ne me dérange pas. » dit il avec un grand sourire.

Elle leva les au ciel et rigola. « J'arrive tous de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint habillée d'un simple jean et d'un dos nu vert.

« Je crois que je préférais l'autre ensemble. » dit Damon.

« Désole je ne mets ça que quand je dors. »

« Est-ce une invitation? »demanda-t-il avec un cil d'œil.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire, « peut-être bien. »

Il s'éclairci la gorge et lui rendit son sourire, « Et que penses-tu d'aller manger un déjeuné et d'apprendre à se connaitre d'abord? »

« Serais-tu entrain de me demander de sortir avec toi? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Il haussa les épaules, « peut-être bien. »

Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, « allons-y ».

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le Mystic Grill et s'installèrent dans une cabine dans un coin.*

Scarlet le restaurant autour d'elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil au menu, « Alors qu'y a-t-il de bon ici ? »

« L'alcool »dit Damon.

Elle rigola, « je ne suis pas assez vielle pour ça, enfin au yeux de la loi »**

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai 20 ans »

Il sourit avant de penser pour lui-même, _« Je les aime jeunes. »_

« Et toi ? »

« Tous juste 20. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Eh bien dans ce cas… » rigola-t-elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ta amener à faire des recherches sur tes ancêtres ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

« Il y a de ça quelques années, j'ai eu à faire un exposé pour les cours. Je devais faire mon arbre généalogique et quand j'ai commencé mes recherches cela m'a fait vouloir en savoir plus. Alors j'ai pris une année sabbatique et j'ai atterri ici. »

« Eh bien. J'espère que tu trouve ce pourquoi tu es venus. »

Elle sourit avant de dire : « Moi aussi. »

Avant que quelque chose d'autre ne pu être dit, une serveuse rousse arriva.

« Je peux prendre votre commande ? » dit-elle en regardant Damon.

« Pas faim. J'ai mangé avant de partir de la maison. » dit-il en pensant au sang qu'il avait bu plutôt.

La serveuse se tourna alors vers Scarlet et sourit : « Je vous ramener quelque chose ? »

« Je prendrais une petite salade sans fromage avec la vinaigrette à part. » dit-elle tristement.

« Ok »

Alors que la serveuse s'en allait, Scarlet la retint gentiment par le bras, « En fait oubliez tous ce que je viens de dire. Je vais prendre un double cheeseburger au bacon avec des frites et un milkshake au chocolat. »

La serveuse rigola, « D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Damon regarda Scarlet et lui sourit, « Je crois que tu as faim. »

Elle haussa les épaules, « On ne vie qu'une fois. »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »dit-il.

Quelques temps plus tard la serveuse revint et posa la commande de Scarlet avant de partir. La jeune fille une grande bouchée du hamburger qui était délicieux et enfourna quelques frites supplémentaires dans sa bouche. Damon la regarda et haussa ses deux sourcils.

Elle prit une gorgée de milkshake pour se rafraichir et rigola franchement, « Désolé, je n'ai pas mangé ça depuis es années. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. »

Il lui piqua quelques frites des son plat à elle puis les mit dans sa propre bouche, « ça ne me dérange pas, tu manges comme tu veux. »

Elle continua de manger son repas avant de le reposer rapidement et de tenir son estomac.

Damon fronça ses sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, je pense que j'ai mangé trop vite. »dit-elle rapidement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »dit-il visiblement inquiet.

« Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »dit-elle en glissant or de la banquette. Alors qu'elle se levai, elle eu une sorte de vertige et se rassit aussitôt.

Damon vint rapidement près d'elle et écarta ses cheveux de son visage avant de dire : « Hey, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça juste avant de dire d'une voix faible, « Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Damon laissa de l'argent sur la table avant de la porter et de la faire sorti par la porte de derrière. Il tint dans ses bras alors que sa tête reposait sur son torse.

« Ferme simplement les yeux et nous arriverons rapidement à la maison avant que tu ne t'en rende compte. »dit-il doucement.

Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique il fila vers la maison d'Elena. A peine quelques seconde plus tard il était devant la porte d'entrée et toquais, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce fut Elena qui vint lui ouvrir et souffla quand elle vit Scarlet, « Damon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, « Je n'ai rien ne se sentais pas bien, où est-ce que je peux la déposer ? »

« Chambres de invités. Au premier, troisième porte sur la droite. » dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrée.

Damon monta les escaliers et ouvrit la chambre indiqué. Il la portat jusqu'au lit et la déposa avec douceur sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et effleura son visage avant de dire, « Nous devons arrêter de nous retrouvé comme ça. »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda, « Damon ? Où je suis ? »

« Tu es chez Elena, je t'ai ramené. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux, j'ai du m'endormir en chemin. »

« Ouais quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai foutu en l'air notre déjeuné/rendez-vous. » dit-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis content que tu te entes mieux. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut réessayer demain ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Il lui rendit son sourire, « Je serais là demain, même heure. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et au même, il tourna sa tête pour lui dire quelque chose. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde avant que tous deux ne se séparent et se regardent. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, elle posa sa main par-dessus et ferma les yeux. Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa avec une tendresse dont elle ne le soupçonnait pas. Elle sentit des picotements de sa tête à ses orteils, elle n'avait pas embrassé énormément de garçons dans sa vie, mais du peu de ceux qu'elle avait eu, jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela. C'était le genre de baiser que l'on lisait tant et que l'on rêvait d'avoir. Damon ressentais la même chose qu'elle, dans sa longue vie il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amour mais l'avais beaucoup usé et apprécié, mais Scarlet transformait son corps entier en feu et il n'en avait jamais assez. Il tombait amoureux vite et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait déjà essayé le truc de « l'Amour » auparavant et il avait eu le cœur brisé, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à recommencé.

Il se sépara d'elle rapidement et lui dit « Je dois y aller. »

Elle était dans les nuages alors qu'il s'était relevé et avait quitté la pièce. Elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et sourit pour elle-même. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que son téléphone sonnait., elle le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

« Hey,Scar, alors comment ça se passe ? » demanda Katie dès qu'elle répondit.

Scarlet soupira avant de dire, « nous avons un problème, et un gros. »

…ooo…Ooo…ooo ..

* * *

**En espérant que ce la vous a plus. Le troisième arrivera bien plus vite**

**Byebye**

**Crumb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila le troisième chap j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si vous pouviez laissez un review ce serai sympa parce que je commence un peu à douter que cela vous plaise.**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Scarlet souffla avant de dire, « Nous avons un problème, et un gros. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Katie, inquiète.

« Je suis entrain de le faire Katie, je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui. » dit-elle rapidement.

Katie soupira, « Oh Scar, je me doutais que cela allait arriver. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter et rentrer à la maison. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Katie. Je n'ai plus le temps c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Peut-être que tu peux parler à… »

« Non, elle ne peut pas m'aider. » l'interrompit Scarlet.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes avant que Scarlet ne dise, « Je pensais que tu était d'accord avec moi. »

« Mais je le suis. De toute façon je suis toujours avec toi. »

« Merci. On se reparle plus tard, là je suis vraiment fatiguée. » dit Scarlet avec de laisser échapper un bâillement.

« D'accord, va dormir un peu. Bonne nuit Scar. » dit Katie avant de raccrocher.

Scarlet posa son portable sur la commode et mit son pyjama. Elle se couche dans son lit et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Damon enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean sombre et regarda par la fenêtre. Après avoir embrassé Scarlet, il s'était précipiter en dehors de la maison et était allé au Mystic Grill pour boire un coup. Après la fermeture du bar, il avait planifié de rentrer chez pour quelques verres de plus. Mais ces pas le guidèrent vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Scarlet. Grâce à son ouï vampirique, il percevait son souffle léger, il soupira, imaginant être à ses côté dans ce lit. Plus tôt dans la soirée il avait pensé à leurs baisé, et le sentiment qu'il avait ressentit alors l'avait fait mourir de trouille, enfin un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Mais après tous ces verres, il réalisa que c'était ce qu'il désirait. Il la voulait elle, il voulait une relation avec elle. Oui, Katherine lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Scarlet était différente. Scarlet n'avait rien à voir avec Katherine, elle ne le blessera jamais. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait affirmer cela mais il le savait simplement, c'était juste ce petit quelque chose là, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Damon sourit quand il l'entendit soupirer son nom dans son sommeil.

« Dors bien Scarlet, on se voit demain. » dit-il doucement avant de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Scarlet bougea et se retourna pour l'eniem fois dans son lit alors qu'un certain Damon hantait ses rêves. Elle ouvrit soudainement ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle le sentait, comme si il avait été dans la pièce avec elle. _« Mais ça, c'est impossible. »_pense-t-elle en continuant d'observer la chambre, _« Damon ne peut pas être là. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens sa présence tellement fort ? »_

Elle sortit doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle repoussa la dentelle blanche du rideau et regarda dehors. Elle s'attendit presque à le voir, debout devant la maison, mais elle ne vit rien que la noirceur de la nuit.

« Je dois m'imaginer des choses. » se dit-elle avant de retourner vers le lit.

Elle s'assit et s'appuya contre les oreillers et repensa à son baisé avec Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant l'Amour. _« Est-ce que c'est au moins possible »,_pensa-t-elle, _« de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on vient juste de rencontrer ? »_

« Ça ne faisait absolument pas partie du plan. » soupira-t-elle.

_« Allez, je n'ai qu'a ignorer ce que je ressens et à faire ce pourquoi je suis venus. » _pensa-t-elle.

« Mais est-ce que je peux seulement faire ça ? » dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux, incertaine quant à ce qui allait se passer.

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

La journée qui suivit, Damon descendit les escaliers, sifflotant tranquillement. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et se stoppa quand il vit Elena assise sur le canapé.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école comme une bonne petite fille ? »

Elle soupira, « Je suis inquiète pour Stefan. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »demanda Damon en roulant des yeux.

« Il n'est pas venu en cours de la journée. »

« Et alors ? »demanda-t-il en remplissant son verre d'un alcool fort.

« Alors, il me prévient toujours si il ne vient pas. Ensuite je viens ici pour le trouver et il n'est pas là. »

« Alors, tu es assise sur mon canapé parce qu'il n'est pas là. » dit-il en buvant une gorgée dans son verre.

« Je suis assise sur ton canapé car j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aidé à le trouvé. Imagine qu'il continue à boire du sang humain. »lui dit-elle en le regardant, inquiète.

« Désolé j'ai déjà fait des plans pour aujourd'hui. » lui répondit-il en reposant son verre.

« Damon, s'il te plait. »

Il regarda sa montre, il était sensé partir pour allé voir Scarlet. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer Elena qui le suppliait du regard.

Il soupira, « Bon d'accord, je vais aller faire un tour autour de la ville et dans les bois. »

Elle sourit, « Merci Damon. »

« Oui, si tu veux... » murmura-t-il alors qu'il prenait son portable et envoyait un message à Scarlet.

Apres le dépars d'Elena, Damon essaya de téléphoner à Stefan. Personne ne répondit, mais Damon entendit la sonnerie de l'appareil non loin de là. Il souffla et se dirigea vers la source de bruit qui l'amena dans la cave. Il descendit les escaliers et vit Stefan assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le réfrigérateur. Stefan leva les yeux vers son frère et celui- ci vit alors sa bouche entouré de sang.

« Qu'as-tu fais? » lui demanda Damon.

Stefan lui montra le sac de sang vide qu'il tenait a la main, « J'ai besoin d'aide, Damon… s'il te plaît. »

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Scarlet entendit un vibrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se redressa en baillant puis saisit le téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Elle vit un message de Damon.

_Je serrais en retard, je fais vite._

Elle sourit après avoir lu le message, se faisant l'effet d'une lycéenne. Elle était impatiente de le voir.

_« Je pense que je vais prendre une douche et attendre qu'il arrive. » _pensa -t-elle.

Elle se dégagea de la couette confortable et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle se leva dans un élan mais se rassit immédiatement quand elle fut prise de violents vertiges. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira :

_« Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour… »_

_

* * *

_

Et voila ce sera tout. Alors maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu' a laisser un petit coucou...

bsx

Crumb


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les amies, alors je passe juste rapidement pour le publier parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps de le faire en fait. alors merci à celle qui lisetn mais surtout aux gentilles lectrices qui laissent un message comme arisonai et Roselia001.**

**bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Scarlet resta assise sur le lit pendant quelques minutes puis réessaya de se relever. Elle traversa la pièce et pris une boite de pilule dans son sac, elle l'ouvrit et pris deux petite gélules dans sa main. Elle les regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de les ravaler rapidement; elle pouvait déjà sentir un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. A la place de prendre une douche elle commença à s'habiller. Elle mit simplement un pull, trop grand pour elle, par dessus le tee-shirt qu'elle portait puis elle descendit.

Jenna était dans la cuisine, écrivant sa liste de course. Elle leva la tête à l'arriver de Scarlet dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Scarlet. » lui dit-elle.

« Bonjour » lui répondit-elle.

Jenna se le va et alla dans le salon et vit Scarlert allongé sur le canapé, « Tu vas bien? »

« Ouais, juste un méchant mal de crane. » dit-elle doucement;

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, Je vais faire les courses. » proposa Jenna d'une voix sincèrement préoccupé.

« Non, je vais aller mieux. Ça m'arrive tous le temps, j'irais mieux après m'être reposée. »

« Eh bien repose-toi bien je reviens vite. » dit Jenna en prenant la grosse couverture de laine et en la posant sur Scarlet.

Scarlet murmura un « Merci » avant de fermer les yeux et tomber immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Scarlet ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté endormis, mais quand elle se réveilla elle le sentit à ses côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit quand elle vit qu'effectivement Damon était dans les parages.

Il était accroupit à côté d'elle, lui souriant alors qu'il repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, « Salut, belle au bois dormant. »

Elle rigola, « Salut. Juste pour information, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là? »

« Pas très longtemps, J'ai toqué et personne n'a répondu. »

« Alors tu es simplement rentré? » dit-elle toujours en rigolant.

« Ouaip »dit-il avec un sourire tordu.

Elle se poussa lui laissant ainsi une place à côté d'elle, après qu'il se soit assis, il la regarda, « Je suis désolé pour le retard. »

« C'est rien, je ne me sentais pas très bien de toute façon. »

« Qu'est qui n'allait pas ? », demanda-t-il inquiet.

« J'avais la migraine, je vais bien mieux maintenant. » lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment

« Bien. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle lui sourit, « oui, je vais définitivement mieux à présent. »

« Je pensais, pour me faire pardonner, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison? Je cuisinerais le dîner pour nous ce soir? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais cuisiner? » dit-elle surprise.

« Oui j'ai apprit quelques petite chose en grandissant. » lui dit-il, puis pensa : _« Si seulement elle savait. »_

« Cela semble être un bon plan. »

« D'accord, je te verrais ce soir alors. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois et de se relever.

Elle lui lança un « au revoir » alors qu'il partait, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en souriant, elle ne pouvait attendre ce soir pour le voir.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Quelques heures plus tard, Scarlet sortit de la maison, portant un jean sombre et une chemise près du corps. Elle marcha lentement vers la voiture, alors qu'elle mettait sa veste en cuire rouge sombre. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa derrière le volant. Jenna avait été assez gentille pour la lui prêter

Elle s'engagea sur la route et essaya de calmer ses nerfs sur le chemin pour la maison des Salvatore. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse; elle était déjà sorti avec Damon et l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois. Mais cette sortit était différente, celle-ci avait l'air d'un véritable rendez-vous. Elle sourit alors qu'elle se garait devant la maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers celle-ci et toqua à la porte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard Damon ouvrit la porte. Sans le réalisé, elle le regarda de haut en bas lentement, il sourit en la voyant faire.

Il la fit entre et l'embrassa au passage, « Hey, tu es un peu en avance. Je n'ai pas encore finit le repas. Mais tu peux venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine. »

« Ok » dit-elle en le suivant dans la pièce. Ses yeux regardait autour d'elle et tombèrent sur se fesses. Elle rougit et détourna immédiatement le regard avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer. « Calme toi jeune fille » pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration en entrant dans la cuisine, « Wow ça sent vraiment bon. »

« Je pense que c'est toi », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rigola, « Est-ce que Damon vient juste de dire quelque chose complètement fleur bleu ?

«

Il rigola à son tour, « Oui je crois bien. »

Damon secoua la tête and ricana, il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi libre, même quand il était avec Katherine, il ne pouvait être aussi insouciant. Avec Scarlet il pouvait blaguer, rigoler et passer un bon moment.

Il pouvait même sortir des phrases bateau si il le voulait sans avoir à s'inquiéter si elle pouvait rire de lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle et voulait passer autant de temps qu'il voulait à ses côté.

« Damon? « dit-elle le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui? »

« Tout va bien? Tu semble être autre pars. Est-ce que je t'ennuie? » lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Il lui sourit et répondit sincèrement, « Tu ne pourras jamais m'ennuyer. »

Elle lui surit, « C'est bon à savoir. »

« Bon, est-ce que je te servir quelque chose? Bierre, vin, scotch? »

« Je vais prendre un verre d'eau. »

Il roula des yeux en lui remplissant un vers d'eau froide, « C'est pas marrant. »

« Serais-tu entrain d'essayer de me saouler pour profiter de moi? » demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle rigola avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau, « Alors, que mangerons-nous ce soir. En tous cas ça à l'air bon. »

« J'ai fait du poulet à l'Alfredo Fettucini (NdT : _selon Google se sont des sortes de pates tagliatelle avec du fromage. Moi je connaissais pas sous ce nom alors…)_. J'ai même fait ma propre sauce. » Dit-il, fière.

« Wow, impressionnant. » Dit-elle « je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose? »

« Tu peux hacher quelques tomates pour la salade si tu veux ? »

Damon lui tendit la planche à couper, les tomates et le couteau. Elle posa le tous sur le comptoir près de la poêle et se mir prêt de lui. Elle sourit pour elle-même en commençant à couper les tomates. Elle pourrait s'habituer à ceci, être côte à côte, cuisiner ensemble. « Heureusement nous pouvons faire cela pour toujours. »pensa-t-elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se coupa accidentellement le doigt avec le couteau.

« Aïe » siffla-t-elle en lâchant le couteau sur la planche de bois.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Damon en arrêtant de mélanger la sauce et en la regardant.

Avant qu'elle ne puis lui répondre, il le sentit. Il sentit l'odeur de son sang. Il entendit même la goutte du liquide sortir de son doigt et s'écraser sur le comptoir.

. Il se détourna rapidement, sentant son visage changer et ses crocs sortir.

« Hum, je vais te chercher un pansement » murmura-t-il ayant besoin de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Elle le retint par le bras, « Attends Damon, c'est bon, tout va bien. »

« Non j'ai besoin...j'ai besoin d'aller te chercher quelques chose. J'arrive. » bégaya-t-il en essayant de partir.

« Non, tout va bien. Je sais. »

Il s'immobilisa « _Elle sait? Elle ne peut pas savoir._ » pensa-t-il pour lui-même avant de lui demander. « Tu sais quoi? »

« Je sais que tu es un vampire. » dit-elle doucement.

« Comment, » demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait son corps frissonner de peur. Il était inquiet, inquiet qu'elle le quitte ou encore qu'elle le dise à tous le monde. Alors toute la ville serait après lui et son frère.

« Je le sais de puis un moment. J'essayais juste de trouver le bon moment pour te le dire. » Dit-elle avant de contourner le comptoir, de se ternir en face de lui et de poser sa main sur son torse. Il abaissa sa tête, « je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. »

Elle sourit, « Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche que tu sois un vampire ou à quoi tu ressemble. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

Quand il entendit ceci, il se calma, ses crocs disparurent et il retrouva son vissage. Il releva la tête et la regarda.

Elle lui souriait encore quand elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la rapprocha de son corps. Tous ce qu'il pensait durant leur baisé était « c'est ça ». C'était le moment où il se sentait, à 100%, amoureux de Scarlet Ambrose, et qu'il était tout a fait ravi de cela.

* * *

**Bah voilà, j'espère que cela vous plait. Bon je dois y aller, j'attends vos reviews**

**bonne journée**

**crumb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey bonjour, je poste rapidement ce chap. Dsl pour l'attente mais mon ordi est tombé en rade et toout mes docs avec. Alors les chaps que j'avais fait à 'avance sont tous parti et ceux de mon autre histoire aussi (**

**Mais voilà je suis de nouveau alors enjoy cette suite en sachant que le prochain chap est en correction.**

Chapitre 5

Scarlet et Damon étaient tellement absorbé l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas les personnes entrer dans la cuisine. Stefan et Elena sourire au spectacle qu'ils voyaient. Ils étaient heureux pour Damon, ils savaient qu'il avait besoin d'une fille bien dans sa vie et Scarlet semblait être cette fille.

Stefan s'éclairci la gorge et rigola quand le couple se retourna pour les voir, lui et Elena.

Scarlet rougi avant de dire, « Salut ».

« Je pensais que vous alliez au grill. » dit Damon en laissant ses bras autour de la taille de Scarlet.

« Nous y allions, mais j'ai laissé échapper que tu cuisinais ce soir. » dit Stefan.

« Et j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propre s yeux. »reprit Elena en riant.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange qu'on se joigne à vous? » demanda Stefan.

Damon dit « Non » au même moment au Scarlet dit « Oui. »

Scarlet leva la tête vers Damon et dit, « Soit gentil. »

Il soupira, « Bon d'accord. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Damon retourna vers sa poêle pour vérifier sa sauce et ses pates pendant que Stefan et Elena s'installèrent à table. Après avoir mit un pansement sur son doigt, Scarlet continua de couper ces tomates.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux couples furent enfin autour de la table et remplirent leurs plats de nourritures.

« Wow, c'est vraiment bon. » dit Scarlet après avoir gouté.

« Oui, c'est pas mauvais, mais du sang serait mieux. » dit Damon.

Stefan s'étouffa avec ses pates alors qu'Elena avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils ne pouvaient croire que Damon venait juste de dire ça devant Scarlet.

Damon rigola devant leurs têtes, « C'est bon elle est au courant. Elle sait que je suis un vampire. »

« Comment? » demanda Elena.

« Quand as-tu deviné? » dit Stefan au même moment.

« J'ai suis au courant depuis quelques années. Je devais faire un arbre généalogique pour l'école. J'ai trouvé un journal intime d'une de mes ancêtres qui s'appelait Abigail Townsend, il à été écrit 1864. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, ils se souvenaient très bien de cette année.

« Dans ce journal, Abigail parlait des vampires qu'il y avait en ville. Elle a mentionné qu'elle et son mari, Eli, avait fait ami-ami avec quelques vampires et voulait les aider à sortir de la ville. Et puis une nuit le Conseil a décidé de rassembler tous les vampires. »

« Oui, on est au courant de cette partie de l'histoire, on l'a vécut. » l'interrompis Damon.

Elle sourit, « Je sais. Abigail à écrit à propos de deux frères amoureux d'un vampire, une certaine Katherine Pierce. »

« Tu es au courant de ça aussi? » demanda Stefan.

« Oui, Abigail parlait beaucoup de Katherine et vous deux; Katherine rendait apparemment visite à Abigail et lui disait tous sur vous deux, elles étaient amies. » expliqua Scarlet.

« Pourquoi tous le monde veux être ami avec Katherine? » demanda Elena avec un air dégoutée « Sans vouloir vous offensé les gars. »

Scarlet rigola, « J'en sais rien. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'Abigail était obsédée par les vampires et tous ce qui à un rapport avec eux. »

« C'est surement pour ça qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec Katherine alors. » murmura Damon.

Scarlet haussa les épaules, « Surement. »

« Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans ce journal? » demanda Stefan.

« Elle parle de Conseil qui aurait organisé une réunion et choisit une date pour passer à l'action et brûler tous les vampires. Alors Abigail et Eli avait prévu de quitter la ville la nuit juste avant l'attaque avec quelques amis vampires. Mais, pour une raison inconnue le conseil à décidé de passer à l'attaque une nuit plus tôt. Et Abigail n'a pas pu prévenir les vampires, alors elle et son mari sont juste parti. Elle à du être tellement en colère à la pensée que ces amis brûlaient dans l'église qu'elle n'a plus rien écrit. »

« Aucun des vampire n'as été brûlé. Ils ont tous survécut, nous les avons laissé accidentellement sortir. » dit Stefan.

« Je sais, j'ai appris à la manière forte. » dit-elle avant de poursuivre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens à Mystic Falls. J'y étais il y une semaine pour des recherches et je suis tombés sur quelques vampires. »

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment content de me voir, ils en veulent à Abigail et Eli pour ne pas les avoir fait sortir de la ville et comme Abigail et Elis sont parti depuis longtemps, je suis celle qui en paye prix. Ils m'ont laissé partir à la condition que je ne revienne pas à Mystic Falls et comme vous pouvez le constatez je n'écoute pas très bien. »continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es fait attaquée la nuit où je t'ai trouvé. » dit Damon.

« Exact. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu revenus? Qu'y avait-ils de si important pour que tu risques ta vie? » demanda Elena.

« Les recherches. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ma famille. »

Damon se leva de table, » Bon je pense que nous l'heure du conte est terminé. Stefan aide-moi à nettoyer la table. »

Après que les deux frères aient prit toutes les assiettes ils allèrent en cuisine.

« Alors qu'en pense-tu? » demanda Damon en parlent de Scarlet.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous dise tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle elle est venu ici, j'espère juste que cela n'a rien à voir avec Katherine. » dit-il en mettant les plats dans l'évier.

« Je pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport. Je penche plus pour l'hypothèse qu'elle soit là pour elle, personne ne l'a envoyé ici. » dit Damon

« Comment le sais tu? »

« Juste une impression que j'ai. »

« Eh bien espérons que tu es raison. Nous avons déjà assez de problème à régler. »

« En parlant de ça, comment va le tien? Est-ce que tu à rebus du sang humain? »

« Non rien du tout. D'ailleurs merci d'avoir mis un verrou sur le congélateur, ça aide. » dit Stefan.

« Pas de problème, reste juste en dehors de mon sang. »

Pendant que les frères parlait dans la cuisine, Scarlet et Elena était resté assise dans la salle à manger en silence.

« C'est dingue que tu ressembles autant à Katherine. » lui dit Scarlet, brisant le silence.

Elena lui fit un sourire polie, « Oui, à ce qu'il parait. »

« Je sais qu'Abigail la voyait en tant qu'amie, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu à propos de Katherine, elle semble être une file vraiment méchante et égoïste. Et je peux dire que tu n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Elena lui donna alors un vrai sourire avant de dire, « Merci ».

Sourire que Scarlet lui rendit, « Je t'en pris. »

« Tu as l'air de très bien prendre toute cette histoire de vampire », dit Elena.

« Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai eu le temps de m'y habitué. »

« Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai complètement paniqué. » dit Elena avant d'expliqué à Scarlet comment elle avait découvert que Stafan était un vampire.

Scarlet ria en entendant l'histoire, jusqu'a ce qu'elle sente une douleur sourde dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta de rire et soupira quand elle réalisa que c'était une autre migraine.

Elena la regarda, inquiète, « Tu vas bien? »

Scarlet réussit à faire un pâle sourire à travers la douleur, « Oui, juste un petit mal de tête. »

« Je pense que j'ai des aspirines dans mon sac si tu veux. »

« Merci, mais j'en ai déjà. J'ai juste besoin d'attraper mon sac. » dit Scarlet en se levant de table. Elle fit quelques pas vers la cuisine avant de trébuché et de se rattraper à une chaise pour évitez de tomber. Elena sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers Scarlet pour la soutenir.

Elle mit un bras sus la taille de Scarlet avant de demander, « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui j'ai juste trébuché. » mentis Scarlet.

Stefan et Damon revinrent dans la salle à manger, ils frémirent quand ils virent Scarlet se tordre de douleurs dans les bras d'Elena.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit Damon en se précipitant à son côté.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait la migraine et quand elle à voulu attraper son sac elle est tombée. » dit Elena.

Stefan se saisit d'une chaise. « Attend assis-la là. »

Damon la ramena vers la chaise et l'aida à s'assoir, « Tu vas bien? »

Elle se tint la tête dans ses mains avant de dire doucement, « Ouai, j'ai juste besoin de mes médicaments. »

« Où sont-ils? » demanda Damon.

« Dans mon sac. Il est dans la cuisine. » dit-elle à travers la douleur.

« Je vais les chercher. » dit Elena en sortant de la pièce.

Elle revint rapidement avec le sac noir de Scarlet et lui tendit. Scarlet dé-zippa son sac et commença à fouiller dedans, elle soupira de frustration quand elle ne trouva pas la petite boite orange qui détenait ses pilules. Elle jeta presque son sac au sol alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? » lui demanda Damon.

« Je n'arrive pas à les trouver? J'ai du les laissé chez Elena », murmura-t-elle.

« Je peux te donner un des miens », suggéra Elena.

« Je dois prendre ceux que mon médecin m'a prescrit , il n'y que ça qui marche, ils sont plus fort. »

Damon pris son sac et la pris elle, dans ses bras. Un bras sous ses jambes, l'autres dans son dos, il la souleva de la chaise et regard Elena, « Je vais chez toi, je reviens plus tard. »

Il sortit rapidement de la maison et l'assis sur le côté passagers de sa voiture. Elle gémit de douleurs et ferma les yeux pendant qu'il la conduisait chez Elena.

Il se gara devant la maison et la transporta à l'intérieur jusqu'a la chambre d'hôte à l'étage. Heureusement, Jenna et Jeremy étaient dehors pour la nuit, Damon n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il la portait dans leurs maison.

Il la déposa doucement dans le lit avant de demander, « Où sont les médicaments? »

« Je ne me souviens pas » dit-elle.

Il s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil dans la valise, et il vit la petite boite orange. Il la prit et la lui montra, « Ces ceux là? »

« Oui » souffla-t-elle difficilement. Il se rua au rez-de-chaussée et partit chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis remontez dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers le lit et lui tendit l'eau avec les cachets.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle avant de les prendre. Elle pris une grande gorgée d'eau avant de reposer le verre sut la table de nuit.

Damon s'assit a son côté, « Tu commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. C'est l troisième fois que je dois te ramener, que ce passe-t-il? »

Elle sourit, « Rien. J'ai juste de mauvaises migraines parfois. »

« Tu es sûr? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'adosser sur la tête de lit. « Il ya quelques chose que je dois t'avouer » dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi? »

« Je n'était pas 100% sincère tout à l'heure. »

« A propos de quoi? »A

« A propos de pourquoi je suis venus ici. La vrai raison pour laquelle je suis venus à Mystic Falls c'est parce sue je voulais que tu me transforme », lâcha-t-elle.

Il la regarda, choqué, de toutes les choses qu'il pouvait imagine qu'elle dirait, « Je veux que tu me transforme » ne faisait certainement pas partie de la liste. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre à la femme qu'il aimait.

**Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plus et a bientôt pour la suite. Je remercie aussi**

**Nia1988 et Roselia001, vous m'avez pas mal encourager pour poster et merci je pense que j'en avais besoin. Donc merci aussia ceux qui ont lu et voilà**

**Bonne journée ou soirée **

**Crumb**

**Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est une traduction et que je n'en suis pas l'auteur, c'est EHunter82 qui l'a écrite. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Slt les filles. Tout d'abord merci à nia 1988 ( je suis dsl pour le coupage sadique mais c'est pas moi qui ai choisis eh oui je ne suis quela tradutrice mais merci pour continuuer à lire et pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir eet à l'auteur aussi) à Rosalia001 ( oui je sai ça faisait longtemps mais mon ordi est tombé en rade et j'ai du en racheter un autre alors les trad faite en avance. Pouf au oubliettes alors là bah j'ai du tout refaire et je ne commence que maintenant à traduire le chap sinon pour la maladie ... je peux rien te dire. Sinon ce serait pas marrant;)) et à Lily ( d'abord merci pour ta review eet je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Moi aussi j'ai trouver que la romance est rapide mais c'est un hisoire en 13 chap donc l'auteur doit nous mettre dedant.)**

**Vila pour ça. Je rappelle que je n'ai rien inventer du tout VD ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis que la traductrice l'auteur EHunter 82.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chap6

« Tu veux que je te transforme » lui demanda t il, voulant être bien sur d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui je veux que tu me transforme en vampire » dit elle avec un sourire.

« Je, je ne peux pas. Non je ne te transformerais pas » pas bégaya-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi? » Dit elle, choquée, elle n'avait jamais pense qu'il puisse dire « non ».

« Etre un vampire n'est pas aussi glamour que les films le disent. Je ne veux pas que tu sois un monstre, tu mérite une longue et heureuse vie humaine » expliqua ti il.

« Je sais mais je veux être avec toi », dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux; c'était la vérité mais pas toute la vérité.

Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, « Nous pouvons quand même être ensemble, ce sera peut-être un peu plus difficile avec toi humaine. Mais nous y arriverons. Ok ? »

Elle acquiesça alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras t la ramenant plus près de lui. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait dans cet état quand il lui avait dit « non ». Autant qu'il détestait la contrarier, il ne pouvait pas simplement la transformer. Il se souciait bien trop d'elle pour la transformer en monstre.

Elle s'écarta de lui et sécha les larmes sur ces joues. « Je suis désolé de me mettre dans cet état. »

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, ça ira. »

« D'accord », soupira-t-elle. « Je pense que je vais me reposer maintenant. Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Ok, on se voit demain », dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement et de sortir de la chambre.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, et une fois sûr qu'il était bien parti, elle se releva et alla chercher son sac, prit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Katie.

« Comment ça se passe? » demanda Katie dès qu'elle eu décroché.

« Pas bien. » dit Scarlet en soupirant.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il était un vampire et lui ai demandé de me transformer. »

« Quel est le problème ? Cela faisait partie du plan, non? »

« Oui, mais dans le plan il était supposé me dire « oui ». »

« Oh », dit Katie d'un ton triste, « Et maintenant? Tu vas rentrer à la maison? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » dit Scarlet au bord des larmes. »

« Oh calme-toi. Peut-être que tu peux essayer de lui parler une seconde fois, peut-être même lui dire la vérité. »

Elle soupira, « Je ne sais pas. Je veux vraiment que personne ne sache. »

« Je sais mais c'était ta dernière chance. S'il ne te transforme pas. Alors tu... »

« Je sais » l'interrompit Scartlet « Crois-moi, je sais ce qui se passera. »

Katie soupira, « Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller travailler. Prends soin de toi et n'abandonne pas. »

« Promis, Bye Katie ». dit Scarlet avant de raccrocher.

Elle s'appuya sur la tête de lit et se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de dévoiler la vérité.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

Damon entra par la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Quand il passa devant la bibliothèque, il entendit quelqu'un bouger. Il se retourna et passa sa tête par la chambranle de la porte. Il rigola quand il vit Stefan avec un verre d'alcool à la main, l'amener à sa bouche et en boire son verre en une seule fois.

Damon entra alors dans la pièce en disant, « Oh mon dieu, comment les puissants de ce monde sont-ils tombés ? »

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et se resservant à boire dit, « Cela m'empêche de boire du sang. »

« Oh, je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis toujours ivre ? »dit Damon avec un grand sourire.

Stefan ricana avant de boire son verre.

Damon regarda alors autour de lui, « Elle est passée où ta copine ? »

« Elena voulait aller voir si Scarlet allait bien, elle est partie il y a quelques minutes. Alors, comment va-t-elle? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle se sentais mieux? »

« Rien d'autre n'est arrivé? Tu semble embêter par quelque chose. »

Damon roula des yeux; « Comme si on se parlait de nos problèmes mutuelle »

Stefan haussa les épaules; « Pourquoi pas? Nous sommes bien frères, non? »

Damon soupira avant de dire, « D'accord, Scarlet m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour elle et je lui ai dit « non » ce qu'il la bouleversé. »

« Que t-'a-t-elle demandé de faire? » dit Stefan en reprenant une gorgée.

« Elle m'a demandé de la transformer »

Stefan s'étouffa avec son verre et regarda son frère la bouche grande ouverte, choqué.

« Ouai, j'ai eu cette réaction aussi au départ » dit Damon.

« Pourquoi veut-elle être transformé ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec moi. »

« C'est surement pour ça qu'elle a réagit ainsi », dit Stefan.

« Quoi ? » dit Damon ne comprenant pas ce que son frère entendait par là.

« Pour elle, la transformer voudrait dire que tu veux rester auprès d'elle pour toujours. Comme tu a refusé de la transformer, elle pense que tu ne veux pas être elle. »

Damon secoua la tête, « Ça se tiens. Sauf je veux être avec elle. Seulement je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. »

« Est-ce que tu lui dit ça ? »

« Eh bien maintenant, tu dois lui montrer. Montre lui combien tu tiens à elle et que tu veux être à ses côtés. »

Damon sourit, « Merci petit frère. »

« Pas de problème », dit Stefan en souriant à son tour. « Attends un seconde, Elena m'a dit tout-a l'heure qu'il y avait le bal des Fondateurs demain soir. Tu devrais demander à Scarlet d'y aller avec toi. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. » dit Damon en sortant de la pièce.

« Bonne nuit Damon. »

« Bonne nuit » lui cria-t-il en retour.

IL arriva da sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit. IL regarda le plafond toute la nuit, cherchant un moyen de prouver à Scarlet qu'il tenait à elle. L'emmener au bal était une première étape, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Soudain, il eut une idée, il se releva lentement et marcha jusqu'à son armoire. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et pris un écrin. Il l'ouvrit lentement et sourit c'était une bague ancienne en or avec un diamant. Elle appartenait à sa mère, elle le lui avait donné avant de mourir Elle lui avait fait promette de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la fille avec la quelle il voulait passer le restant de sa vie.

Il prit la bague avant de dire, « Eh bien mère, je pense avoir finalement trouver cette file. »

…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Le matin suivant Scarlet ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira. Aujourd'hui et LE jour, aujourd'hui elle allait dire à Damon la vérité à propos de sa transformation. Elle espérait simplement qu'après l'avoir écouté, il changerai d'avis. Elle s'assoit dans son lit et sourit quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun mal de tête.

« Eh bien, cette journée commence fort »,se dit-elle avant de se lever. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de changer d'avis. Après s'être légèrement et maquiller et avoir réunie ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle descendit et vit Elena près de la porte d'entrée.

« Hey Elena. Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Je passe chez Stefan pour qu'on aille en cours. Tu à besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

« Oui, je dois parler à Damon. ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Allons-y ».

Scarlet la suivit jusque la voiture. « Où est Jeremy ? ».

Il est allé en cours à pieds aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il préférait encore marcher que d'être coincé dans une voiture avec moi. Dit Elena d'un ton triste en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

« Ouch, ça doit faire mal. » dit Scarlet en s'asseyant du côté passager.

« Ouaip, il est plutôt en colère contre moi. Il n'a découvert que récemment que les vampires existaient. Il ne digère pas vraiment le fait que je ne lui ait rien dit. »

« Je suis sûr que tu avait une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire. Tu essayais simplement de le protéger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais il ne le voit pas vraiment comme ça. Il le voit comme une trahison de ma part, il pense que j'aurai du être honnête avec lui dès le début et je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être que j'aurai du simplement lui dire la vérité. » dit Elena en sortant du garage.

Scarelt regarda par la fenêtre, pensant à ce que venait de dire Elena. Elle espérait que Damon ne se sentirai pas trahit quand elle lui dirait la vérité. Il ne lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'il pouvait être en colère quand elle lui dirai, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il comprendrai. Mais bien sûr elle n'avait pensé qu'il dirait non pour sa transformation. Elle soupira alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se soulever.

Elena la regarda et lui demanda, inquiète « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je me demandais juste si je devais dire quelques chose à Damon ou non. »

« Eh bien, si cette histoire m'a bien appris une chose c'est de toujours être honnête. Si je devais le refaire, je dirais tous à Jeremy. Je voudrais toujours le protéger mais au moins si je luis avait dit la vérité, il ne me hairait pas. Alors, rend-toi service et soit honnête avec Damon. »

« Merci Elena. » dit Scarlet en souriant.

« De rien, » répondit Elena en se garant devant la maison des frères Salvatore. Scarlet lui dit au revoir en sortant de la voiture. Elle marcha jusque la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Hey Scarlet » dit Stefan, surpris.

« Salut Stefan, est-ce que Damon est là ? »

« Oui, il est là-haut, dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'il dort encore mais tu peux aller le réveiller. Sa chambre est la deuxième porte sur la gauche. » dit-il avant de se diriger dans la voiture.

« Merci » lui cria-t-elle alors que la voiture démarra et qu'elle entrai dans la maison.

Elle monta lentement les escaliers jusque la porte indique par Stefan. Elle essuya ses mains moite sur son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte et d' entrée.

Rien n'aurait put la préparée pour le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux Damon couché dans son lit sur le dos et sans tee-shirt. Elle se sentit rougir en regardant son torse son regard descendit sur son ventre. Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de continuer son exploration. Alors que sa tête était tournée, Damon ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se redressa et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait détourné la tête et que ses joues étaient toute rouges.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, »lui demanda-t-il en prenant le tee-shirt qui trainait sur le sol et le remit.

Elle le regarda de nouveau et bégaya « Non, enfin oui. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien vu de tout. »

Il ria en s'approchant d'elle et la pris dans ses bras et tomba avec elle sur le lit. Il l'embrassa et elle essaya de se relever.

« T'es tellement mignonnes quand tu es embarrassée, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle s'indigna, « Je ne suis PAS embarrassée, j'étais juste surprise. »

Il ne s'arrêta pas de rire, « Si tu le dis. »

Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la porta a sa bouche. IL embrassa doucement le dos de la main , son poignet puis son avant-bras avant de dire, « Alors que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ? Tu ne pouvais simplement pas rester loin de moi ? »

Elle sourit, « Quelque chose comme ça oui. Mais il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose moi aussi. »

« Oh, eh bien… à toi l'honneur ». dit-elle, voulant repousser la discussion le plus longtemps possible.

« En fait, c'est plus quelque chose que je te dois te demander. Ce soir c'est la journée du Balle des Fondateur tout le monde va chez Lockwood dans son costume et sa belle robe. Il boit juste du punch et dense jusqu'à pas d'heure. » dit-il, sarcastique..

Elle rit, « ça m'a l'air super. »

« Je suis heureux que tu dises ça. Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ? En tant que rendez-vous ? »

« J'en serais ravi mais je n'ai rien apporté d'assez chic à me mettre. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Elena aura un robe a te prêter. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je dis…Oui. Damon je serais honorée d'être ta cavalière. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est ce que j'aime entendre. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ce qui commença comme un doux baisé pris rapidement de l'ampleur. Il l'a posa sur son lit et se pencha sur elle sur de ses avant-bras, supportant son poids. De l'autre il enveloppa sa taille et ramena son corps plus près du sien. Mais quand sa main se faufila sous son tee-shirt elle se dégagea rapidement.

« Je suis désolé. Je…Je peux pas. » dit –elle dans un souffle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Damon inquiet et triste a la fois, il ne se pardonnerais jamais si il l'avais blessé.

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi. »dit-elle en se levant du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda-t-il confus.

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas …prête pour ça. »

« Prête pour quoi ? »

« Pour ça » dit-elle en désignant du menton le lit.

« oh »dit-il, confus jusqu'à ce qu'une petite ampoule clignote dans sa tête. « Ah. Attends, tu veux dire que tu es vierge ? »

Elle regarda ses pieds avant d'hocher la tête.

Il se leva alors du lit et s'avança vers elle, plaça un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit avant de lui souffler, « C'est pas un problème. »

Elle soupira, « je veux faire ce gendre de choses avec toi. J'ai juste peur. »

Il lui sourit de nouveau, « Il n'y a rien qui doit si effrayant. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal je te le promets. »

« Je sais, je te crois mais… »

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ne te pousse pas, nous ferons ce que tu voudra quant tu seras prête. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, « Merci ».

« Je t'en pris » dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? Elena m'a lâcher donc je n'ai pu de chauffeur jusque la fin des cours. »

« Tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Oui mais ça peut attendre. »dit-elle, décidant de ne pas lui dire tout de suite.

_« Peut-être demain. »_

« D'accord. Alors que penses-tu de regarder un film alors ? »

« Ça semble bien. »

« Va pour ça. Descend je te rejoins dans un minute. »

Après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, il marcha vers son dressing et pris la boite renferment la bague.

«_J'ai hâte de lui donner la lui donner ce soir. »_se dit-il alors qu'un grand sourire se mit sur son visage.


End file.
